You're Actually Not That Bad Yourself
by ForeverTheTorturedRebel
Summary: Set after the Canadian ending of Total Drama: Revenge Of The Island, Lightning's disappointed that he now has to say in a hospital bed with a hurt leg and white hair, but what happens when a certain guest shows him in a different light, alongside with a secret they kept from each other until now? Cute L/AM drabble I made since I was tired.


**"You're Actually Not That Bad Yourself"**

**Rated K**

**Disclaimer: I sure as heck don't own Total Drama, that's for sure. This happens right after Total Drama: Revenge Of The Island and Cameron was the winner.**

* * *

So close...

So far, someone like Lightning had came this close to having won a million dollars, and so far it was just so close and yet so far away. On the other hand, Lightning had lost plenty more than a million dollars.

His defeat cost his athlete of a dad four Super Bowl rings. Not to mention Lightning lost his spirit alongside his reputation of being one of the toughest contestants in Total Drama history. And to top it all off... his hair was now whiter than frickin' Alaska itself! I guess it was because of the thunderbolt strike that Lightning took. He hated to admit it, but it just hurt like a cat's ass having being on fire. That's how much the pain to the top of his head hurt. He now looked more like Phoenix from "Demolition Man", but he was now a little less strong on the mental side.

On the outside, Lightning was still pissed off at Cameron because he was beat by a skinny nerd nonetheless. And because of him, the mental damage he took right in the final battle almost cost him a leg. I mean, it was badly damaged and it was gonna take a little bit of a long time to have it recovered. Okay, he was just so pissed off about that very subject. He was gonna have to move around in a cast for quite sometime now. But so far, as much as he really wanted to have Cameron's nads on a stick...

...he really had to admit that he had to respect the nerd as a competitor. I mean, he gave Lightning one hell of a fight. No other person was such very good competition other than Cameron! After all, Lightning fought a fighting machine! And a real good one at best, so he really had to respect that.

Luckily, the rest of the competitors managed to visit him one by one to send Lightning their best wishes as possible. Well, almost everyone. B still couldn't even talk, Staci had to wear a frickin' wig which looked much like a huge afro circus on her head, and Scott was still a robot with a face that looked like he was banging a porcupine. They even managed to give Lightning such awesome gifts. From a football to even a nice Chargers jersey, since he happened to like the football team itself. To put it to use, all he got was just football-inspired gifts and not to mention flowers that were colored like the Chargers colors...

...but somehow, that still didn't make him happy. He really wanted to make his dad proud and whatnot. But yet, he had nothing to show for it. But luckily, someone else would help him see in a very different light. Somehow, it all started when the moonchild herself, Dawn, happened to sign his leg cast.

"Get well soon, Lightning..." Dawn said as she was writing the exact words right on the tip of his heel. "There we go, your cast is signed, sealed and delivered! Told you that didn't hurt."

"Of course it didn't hurt, it sha-stung!" Lightning exclaimed as he felt a twinge of pain coming through his leg when Dawn happened to sign the cast with a marker.

"Oh, don't pout. I hardly ever touched you." Dawn chuckled a bit as she patted him on the leg. "Oh, well. Can't wait to see you leave first thing tomorrow morning. You're gonna have a really long night."

"Lightning can't argue with that..." He said as he turned the other cheek as Dawn left his hospital room. As she soon left, Dawn turned to the next guest, which was also the last guest that Lightning was gonna visit for tonight.

"Looks like you're up!" Dawn exclaimed to the mystery guest as she entered Lightning's room next.

Somehow, Lightning still turned the other cheek at the window of a Vancouver hospital. It wasn't fair that he had to spent the entire night at this place after hardass hours of surgery. But Lightning had to get what he paid for. No if's, and's, or definitely but's about it. Worse of all, the bed Lightning was laying on felt a little flat with less comfort. It was like laying on a solid casket. Lightning felt a little bit of comfortable silence around his conscience before the mysterious female figure started to talk to him.

"Hey, Lightnin'... How you holdin' up in here?"

The female spoke to him lightly. Lightning somehow turned around to see Anne Maria standing or sitting right beside him.

"I had worse times laying down in this piece of sha-hell so far. What's there left to talk about?" Lightning said to her with a little nonsense to his time.

"I can feel ya. This whole place smells like weird fish if they were having sex with a bong..." Anne Maria chuckled as well as Lightning tried so much to get his drink, if it wasn't for the nurse having to set it far away from him. "You trying to get that drink, I see."

"I am if that sha-nurse didn't have to set it very far from where Lightning's trying to reach!" Lightning exclaimed as he was still trying to reach that Sprite of his.

That was when Anne Maria got up from her seat and managed to get Lightning's drink so that she would give it to him.

"There ya go." Anne Maria said to him as Lightning took a nice sip of his Sprite.

"Ahhhhh! Sha-thanks! Lightning's throat got dry a little." Lightning replied as he put the glass right next to him. Without even turning his head to her, he still began to talk, "So, did you give Lightning something? All I got was football and flowers, even though Lightning isn't pretty much a flower person."

Somehow, when Lightning mentioned gifts, Anne Maria sorta had a very nervous look on her face.

"Ohh, geez... you know, I sorta forgot to give you a gift. I had to spent it all on all kinds of lipstick. The last one I bought cost a frikkin' 50? Can ya believe that?" Anne Maria bragged a little while Lightning was still looking to the side, trying not to look at Anne Maria's face for mysterious reasons whatsoever. So she decided to speak to him again, "Lightnin'? You ain't asleep aren't ya?"

"Nah... I'm just a little tired from the sha-Sprite." Lightning said as he rolled to the side with feigned tiredness. Anne Maria knew the reason why Lightning wouldn't look at her.

"Why aren't you lookin' at me? Is it because you're a little shy just cause you're talkin' to a pretty girl like me?" Anne Maria said with just half-concern.

"Lightning don't you what you talking about..." Lightning said as Anne Maria noticed the sudden blush on his face. After all, this is perhaps what Lightning refused to look at her. It was maybe because she noticed a secret from Lightning that she never knew anything about.

"Is it because you're getting a lot more comfortable now that you're talking to me? You know, like if you have this crush on me?" Anne Maria smiled sweetly at Lightning because of the way that the athletic overachiever's insides was on fire because of her statement. I mean, when Lightning took a good look at her...

...he actually felt a state of weakness inside of him. I mean, Anne Maria's face was just way too beautiful! I mean, with that infectious pouffe of hair that felt so soft like cotton candy, those sweet cherry vanilla lips of hers and that purple eye shadow of hers that looked way too pretty when she fluttered her eyelashes? Lightning's defenses became way down when he looked at her head-on.

"So what? That means the heater must be warm now. It is a little sha-cold here..." Lightning replied as he tried desperately to hide the blush away from his own cheeks, but Anne Maria let out a very cute laugh.

"Relax, Lightning... it's okay to blush once in a while. It's cute when guys do it wheneva they look at me because I'm hot." Anne Maria bragged once again, but it was a cute kind of brag. "'Cause the truth is... I have a little secret of my own I need to tell ya."

"Which is...?" Lightning said as his face was trying to get near hers in order to speak up.

"Well, ever since Vito's no longa here, I've been feelin' a little desperate to find someone that I can least make them have a change of heart. The problem for me is, I've been looking too much for a guy that makes me weak in the knees all ova. I've been waiting to find a guy that can make my knees stronger on the outside and yet I can still find him a bit cute and a bit strong..."

But then, Lightning only realized by the pouffe that she was twirling and the cute blush right on Anne Maria's cheeks that she exactly knew what she was talking about.

"Ummm... where exactly are you getting at with Lightning?" Lightning shrugged it off before Anne Maria revealed her secret to the strong overachiever head-on.

"The truth is, Lightning..." Anne Maria said to him in a most pleasing tone as her blush brightened. "I sorta have a crush on you."

"Really? You really like the Lightning?" Lightning said to her as her brightened blush was still appearing on the cheeks of Anne Maria. But somehow, the blush soon faded before it turned right into a depressive sigh.

"The truth is, I still dislike you because of the way you tried to hurt Cameron in the finale. That sorta bothered me a bit inside." Anne Maria said as she turned the other cheek away from Lightning.

"Look, Anne Maria... the truth is, Lightning never meant to hit nobody. It's my own fault that I don't even have any friends. All of them have turned on me because of the way Lightning acted around them. They all acted like I was the bad guy or something..." Lightning said with a deep sigh as well. "Maybe Lightning's just desperate to live his own life alone. You know, maybe head off to the NFL all alone with no one to even support me. Maybe Lightning just wants to life the sha-life alone."

"That's not true, Lightnin'... you're not alone..." Anne Maria replied to him as she approached him closely, "As long as you act a bit nicely to your character and you care about the people and those around you, you're neva gonna be alone. As far as I really do want to admit it, I'm the only one that still believes in ya. I believe you can change."

And then in just a split second, Anne Maria happened to come up with Lightning and surprise him with a very nice, fluff-addicted hug. When Lightning felt her hug him all around his body, the blush just happened to come back around Lightning's cheeks as he also got a whiff of Anne Maria's raspberry-scented pouffe. After all, Lightning always got used to a girl smelling like a delicious fruit.

"Thanks. Lightning will take those words to use. I'm gonna try my sha-best..." Lightning whispered to her as he and Anne Maria still continued their hug. That was until the nurse came in and interrupted them.

"Visiting hours are almost over. Just wanted to let you know that!" The nurse smiled at both of them as she then left. Disappointed that they were cut off with their fun time with each other, Anne Maria soon split apart from Lightning.

"Soooo... I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then..." Anne Maria said as she was blushing away from Lightning.

"I guess tomorrow's sha-fine with Lightning, too..." Lightning said as he was blushing away from Anne Maria.

"Bye then..." Both said in unison as Anne Maria left Lightning's room, much to his disappointment.

"Well, this sha-bites..." Lightning said to himself with a deep sigh as he closed his eyes and managed to sleep for the rest of the night, hoping for a very good day tomorrow. But several seconds later...

...Anne Maria had come back and approached Lightning for whatever kind of reason so. It seems that she had forgotten something that she wanted to give something to Lightning.

"Um, Lightning... remember when ya mentioned something about gifts? Well, I remembered something that I wanted to give to ya for your recovery..." Anne Maria said as she was showing some kind of mysterious innocence from her eyes.

"Whatcha get for Lightning?" Lightning said to her.

"This..." Anne Maria spoke with a murmur to her voice, as she bent down to where Lightning was laying...

...and gave Lightning such a sweet Cherry-flavored kiss to his thick lips. My god, that kiss that Lightning felt from Anne Maria was just the perfect kiss that he ever felt in his life. By goodness, would Lightning do anything to drown in that kiss for as long as he couldn't sha-breathe. That made Lightning's blush light up like a huge firefly. He was so much air-headed now because the kiss was taking a lot much more than him!

And when they finally broke apart, Anne Maria looked back at Lightning and gave him another sweet smile.

"I like you. You're actually not that bad yourself. Bye..." Anne Maria responded as she sweetly waved and blew an air kiss at Lightning just as she was leaving his hospital room, just so he wouldn't forget

As soon as she left, Lightning somehow noticed a little white note that laid right on Lightning's lap. As he opened up, he revealed some sort of notice coming from Anne Maria herself:

_**587-3498**_

_**You betta call me, you sexy Lightnin' you.**_

_**Anne Maria ^_^**_

Seeing this with an awesome smile at his face, Lightning decided to sigh dreamily and took a nice quiet relaxing sleep.

"Ahhhhh..." Lightning sighed as he put his hands on his neck, "Looks like Lightning's still sha-got it..."

Something tells me this was gonna be a nice quiet, well-worthy sleep he was gonna get. Because when it came to Lightning through the eyes of Anne Maria, there was only one thing that was nice about him...

...he definitely wasn't that bad himself.

* * *

**There we go, a nice Lightning/Anne Maria one-shot I've done. It's been a while since I've ever done one and I hope to give everyone's opinion. Hard to believe I did this in only three hours! Can you believe that?**

**Enough of me talking... read and review! SHA-LIGHTNING!**


End file.
